masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Achievements
Difficulty Achievements Can anyone clarify on the conditions for being able to get a difficulty achievement with a repeat career? Someone changed my statement that it could not be done on Hardcore difficulty to the exact opposite - it certainly did not work for me, though, so I guess there must be something else. Maybe it has to do with the time the original career was started - if Hardcore was available then, the achievement can be finished in a repeat career, or something like that...?--shurlogg 11:41, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I was able to do insanity difficulty on a repeat career. My guess is that person that changed the article tried to switch to insanity in their game, right after playing hardcore, but then didn't save the setting, thus it appeared to reset to hardcore. Pebenito 23:12, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : I would like to know if starting in hardcore and changing to insanity in the very first level (awakening) still would give me the Insanity achievement in Mass Effect 2. Thanks in advance. Armenek 20:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Charismatic Achievement Does anyone have any information about at what point in the game you can actually get this achievement? If so, I think it should be added to the list. --84.57.120.13 20:40, 10 January 2008 (UTC) It's when Wrex gets mad over the idea to destroy the cure for the Genophage that Saren finds. So it's on Virmire. Sir VicMignogna 03:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) You can also get it by getting the ExoGeni guy on Feros to live. 03:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) To re-iterate, you can unlock this achievement by using Paragon/Renegade (you need to have a very high/maxed out Paragon/Renegade score) specific choices to calm Wrex down at Virmire, or to make the Exogeni scientist on Feros see the wrong in what he's doing, thus calming him down and not forcing you to put a round in his head. -AbstractBlueSky 00:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Achievements I am categorizing achievements so they can be better located. The list looks cluttered, and this is purely for organizational purposes. The list below is for temporary backup until I am finished categorizing. * Medal of Honor (100) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on any difficulty. ** Unlocks Hardcore difficulty setting and unlocks character levels 51-60. * Medal of Heroism (25) – Complete Feros. * Distinguished Service Medal (25) – Complete Eden Prime. * Council Legion of Merit (25) – Complete Virmire. * Honorarium of Corporate Service (25) – Complete Noveria. * Long Service Medal (25) – Complete 2 Mass Effect playthroughs on any difficulty. ** Weapon damage increased by 5% * Distinguished Combat Medal (25) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Hardcore difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. ** Unlocks a gamer pic of Saren for use in your profile and unlocks Insanity difficulty setting. * Medal of Valor (50) – Complete 1 Mass Effect playthrough on the Insanity difficulty setting. Do not change the setting. ** Unlocks a "N7" gamer pic for use on your profile. * Pistol Expert (10) – Register 150 Pistol Kills. ** Marksman duration increased by 25% * Shotgun Expert (15) – Register 150 Shotgun Kills. ** Unlocks Shotgun for use as a bonus talent * Assault Rifle Expert (15) – Register 150 Assault Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Assault Rifle for use as a bonus talent * Sniper Expert (15) – Register 150 Sniper Rifle Kills. ** Unlocks Sniper Rifle for use as a bonus talent * Lift Mastery (15) – Use biotic Lift 75 times ** Unlocks Lift for use as a bonus talent * Throw Mastery (15) – Use biotic Throw 75 times ** Unlocks Throw for use as a bonus talent * Warp Mastery (15) – Use biotic Warp 75 times ** Unlocks Warp for use as a bonus talent * Singularity Mastery (15) – Use biotic Singularity 75 times ** Unlocks Singularity for use as a bonus talent * Barrier Mastery (15) – Use biotic Barrier 75 times ** Unlocks Barrier for use as a bonus talent * Stasis Mastery (15) – Use biotic Stasis 75 times ** Unlocks Stasis for use as a bonus talent * Damping Specialist (15) – Use Damping Field 75 times ** Unlocks Damping for use as a bonus talent * AI Hacking Specialist (15) – Use AI Hacking 75 times ** Unlocks Hacking for use as a bonus talent * Overload Specialist (15) – Use Shield Overload 75 times ** Unlocks Electronics for use as a bonus talent * Sabotage Specialist ''' (15) – Use Sabotage 75 times ** Unlocks Decryption for use as a bonus talent * '''First Aid Specialist (15) – Use medi-gel 150 times ** Unlocks First Aid for use as a bonus talent * Neural Shock Specialist (15) – Use Neural Shock 75 times ** Unlocks Medicine for use as a bonus talent * Scholar (25) – Find all primary Alien: Council Races, Extinct Races and Non-Council Races Codex entries ** Requires pre-Eden Prime dialogue * Completionist (25) – Complete the majority of the game. ** Experience rewards increase by 5% * Tactician (25) – Complete playthrough with shield damage greater than health damage. ** Shield strength increases by 10% * Medal of Exploration (50) – Land on an uncharted world. * Rich (25) – Exceed 1,000,000 Credits. ** Unlocks Spectre weapons at the store within the Normandy and C-Sec Academy; here is a suggested method. * Dog of War (25) – Register 150 organic enemy kills. ** Increase health by 10% * Geth Hunter (25) – Register 250 synthetic enemy kills. ** Increase shield strength by 10% * Soldier Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance soldier squad member Ashley Williams. ** Damage Reduction improves by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Sentinel Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the Alliance sentinel squad member Kaidan Alenko. ** Lift and Throw recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Krogan Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the krogan squad member Urdnot Wrex. ** Regenerate 1 hp per second (main character only) *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Turian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the turian squad member Garrus Vakarian. ** Damping and Overload recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Quarian Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the quarian squad member Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. ** Sabotage and AI Hacking recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete 75% of the game with said character. * Asari Ally (20) – Complete the majority of the game with the asari squad member Liara T'Soni. ** Barrier and Singularity recharge time improve by 10% *** Tied to Completionist achievement, must complete the game with said character with all primary and side quests right before going off to Ilos. This entails more than the typical 75% for other ally achievements. *** After Eden Prime, do *ONLY* main objectives, which are at this point, (do absolutely *NO* side quests on the the Citadel at this point), talk to Council, then Harkin at Chora's Den, Get Garrus at Med Clinic, get Wrex at C-Sec, go back to Chora's Den, take care of Fist (don't pick up data while there, go back and get it after getting Liara), then get Tali, go back to Council, become a Spectre, leave and get Liara T'Soni at Artemus Tau Cluster, in Knossos System on planet Therum. Then DO all (this means every possible one, 100% until no more are left) Citadel and side quests (throughout the galaxy too) with Liara being with you *ALL* of the time. Then Do Virmire, don't kill Wrex and you'll have two more side quest to do on the Citadel before Ilos depending on what character influence you chose setting up the game (Spacer, Colonist, Earthborn). If you finish all these correctly, you'll get the "Asari" ally achievement on the Citadel before going to Ilos. * Power Gamer (20) – Reach 50th level with one character (Requires 238,100 xp.) ** All experience rewards increase by 10% * Extreme Power Gamer (50) – Reach 60th level with one character (Requires 862,100 xp.) ** All experience rewards increase by 5% * Renegade (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Renegade points. * Paragon (15) – Accumulate 75% of total Paragon points. * Paramour (10) – Complete any romance subplot. * Spectre Inductee (15) – Become a Spectre. * Charismatic (10) – Use Charm or Intimidate to resolve an impossible situation. * Search and Rescue (10) – Locate Dr. T'soni in the Artemis Tau cluster. Ally achievements Where do people come up with the 15 Missions/50 Assignments figure? I've just never found these to be accurate. For example, I just got Turian Ally at the moment you destroy the Geth ship's claw on Feros. I have completed 12 Missions (Therum and Noveria, as well as Citadel: Expose Saren) and 37 Assignments with Garrus in the party. On a previous playthrough, I got Quarian Ally at the same time, and I skipped over both Noveria: Quarantine and Noveria: Lorik Qui'in in that game. So it seems to me you need substantially less than the page is claiming, and it may not even be tied to the number of Missions completed (since I've popped it at least twice in the middle of a Mission -- Feros is still active in my journal, of course). I thought maybe it instead depends on the number of objectives (the things that receive check marks, inside the Missions), or something. But I must have completed a lot more of those with Garrus than with Tali--Noveria: Quarantine and Noveria: Lorik Qui'in have about a dozen between them. Perhaps it adds these to your Assignments and I had completed a bunch more of those in my old game; I didn't record that info. Although I just remembered that Assignments also have objectives within them, so maybe the total number of objectives from Missions and Assignments is the thing being counted. If I'm right then Garrus should have about seven more objectives than Liara (within Citadel: Expose Saren and Find Liara T'Soni), who I am also using this time, and so her achievement should be unlocked when I do seven more things, regardless of whether they are from Assignments or Virmire. But that doesn't seem to square with other people's experiences since then I will easily get Asari Ally without even needing to visit Virmire, whereas I thought most people had to wait until they were on the way to Ilos, even completing pretty much every Assignment... -- 05:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Asari Ally popped as soon as the Thorian died. -- 06:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I got my last two after completing about 35 assignments, and I was on Noveria (last planet for me to complete). So, I think that 50 is a bit much, and 35 is about right. Krogan Ally achievements Wrex is killing me. I did 49 assignmenst plus one collective assignment, 18 missions and nothing, this is my third playthrough to get the krogan achievements and nothing. Twice allready I completed EVERY assignment, finished the game and NOTHING. Liara was waaay esaier. To make sure that you'll unlock ally faster than ever - never use your previous profile before starting new game, because game engine will calculate all amount of your previous time! - foxstranger. biotic stasis achievement. To get this achievement does it only count when you use stasis actually on an enemy? I've been trying to rush through the achievement by simply using stasis anywhere whenever i have a spare moment, or when i'm wandering around a port or the citadel or whatever. I'm sure i must have done it at least 75 times by now, i certainly got the other biotic achievements ages ago, but it's still not giving me stasis mastery. 18:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I think you have to use Stasis on an enemy. --Tullis 18:14, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::does this go for all the skill achievments?Kre 'Nunumee 01:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe you can use all skills (except AI Hack) on the Mako. What I want to know is if it counts towards the achievements if you command a squadmate to use those skills, as it is sort of an extension of what you can do. H-Man Havoc 02:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, they have to have been performed by Shepard to count toward the achievement. : :Yeah Shepard has to do the moves but I believe I got my last stasis by randomly using it in the air I don't remember actually hitting anyone with it... either way I got that achievement by grinding the move... using it over and over again on a husk on the planet Trebin out in the open while telling my party to stand somewhere out of firing range. Draken-Korin 20:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Concurrent Playthroughs I started with a soldier, got to around 33, decided Soldier was boring and tried biotic. Now I find out about these achievements, which explains why my biotic has assault rifles, but brings up some questions. Do I have to start a new game to receive the award for achievements? e.g., can I finish my Soldier playthrough and have 51-60 unlocked for my Biotic? 23:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC)-EvilNeko Only new games receive bonus talents as far as i'm aware. As for experience, when you hit 50 on your soldier, 60 will unlock for all other characters aswell, same as all the other achievements which give passive bonusses. The only thing you can't do is add a bonus talent to an existing character that didn't have one. 03:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Against All Odds Against All Odds Achievment says you have to have the final mission without anyone dying, does that mean it includes Kelly and the other crew members or just you and the Party? And what if you don't have everyone (Legion, Grunt for example) 00:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I think everyone has to live, but you don't have to recruit them all. This includes the crew (so Kelly aswell). Will need confirmation. Krenn 17:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC)It definitely doesn't include Kelly; she died but Dr. Chakwas and the other crew members lived in my playthrough and I still got the achievement. Insanity in Mass Effect 2, N7 Portrait Would like confirmation of this; completed the game, but was unable to find an N7 picture unlocked, or any other kind of 'new' gamertag picture for the 360. May have missed it, but noticed article claimed N7 portrait is unlocked for Insanity completion. There you go. -- 17:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, that is the portrait that comes from ME1; what I'm saying is, after completing ME2, I have yet to actually see that or something similar for the new game pop up. Long Service Achievement Bonus I don't think the Long Service bonus (+25% experience and 50k of every resource) is actually tied with the Long Service achievement. I have completed one playthrough with a default ME2 character, then imported the second character from ME1 and got the bonus (but did not unlock the achievement until I completed the second playthrough). I believe the bonus is not tied with the achievement despite them sharing the name. Incineration Specialist I think that this achievement can be gained by using Incendiary Ammo (or at least Inferno Ammo), because I managed to get 18/25 while playing as Vanguard (I didn’t use Mordin, except for his and Grunt mission, got about 5 acknowledged uses of Incineration). I think that the armor has to be destroyed by the DoT effect of the ammo, not by weapons fire. AriesCZ 20:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Import Bonus achievements I want to know what achivements and minerals effect mas effect 2 if you import i know the rich achievment gives you 1,00,000 credits if you complete it but what about the others.Commander Maddox 16:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :That is the only achievement that affects import. You get the extra minerals when you start a new game after you have completed a walkthough. Lancer1289 16:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Huge images Is it just me, or did all of the images on the page suddenly get really, really big? A bunch of the achievements on the right side have been pushed off the page completely. Anyone else getting this? -- Commdor (Talk) 04:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm getting the same thing. Hopefully this is another one of Wikia glitches, but I'll take a look and see. Lancer1289 04:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Better be a glitch, I'm not especially excited at the prospect of manually reducing each image. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::There was talk about rolling out new gallery functions or somesuch. Perhaps they syntax for resizing gallery images has changed. I'll look into it. -- Dammej (talk) 04:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Apparently the galleries we had didn't have any sort of resizing in the code. I can't recall what the default value was, so I picked 120px, since it makes the images fit on a 1024x768 screen at 5 across. Feel free to futz with it some more. -- Dammej (talk) 05:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC)